<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 15: Algún día el séptimo dedo crecerá en mi mano by LaVenus6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094345">Día 15: Algún día el séptimo dedo crecerá en mi mano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6'>LaVenus6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020: Algún día [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Id:Invaded (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2020, día 15. </p>
<p>Anaido y Miyu están en un mismo pozo luego de 3 años del incidente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator | Anaido/Hondomachi Koharu, Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Hondomachi Koharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020: Algún día [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 15: Algún día el séptimo dedo crecerá en mi mano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me atrasé con el día 15 no tenía inspiración pero buscando imagenes de Fukuda x Hondomachi pensé en escribir de ellos.</p>
<p>Y bueno cree esto por primera vez para este fandom: ID Invaded.</p>
<p>Creo que este one shot es el más largo que haré para el Fictober 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertaron confusos. Estaban en una habitación café con muebles lilas y ropa esparcida por todos los rincones. Ropa de hombre.</p>
<p>La joven de cabellos cortos color negro, con ojos rosa y piel clara. Miro hacia la derecha encontrando a otro chico sentado con la pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda extendida. Un joven con cabello azul largo y puntiagudo y ojos color turquesa. Lleva una gabardina azul con un interior rojo con el cuello levantado, una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas rojas, así como un par de piercings plateados en su oreja izquierda y tres anillos plateados en cada dedo índice.</p>
<p>–Entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí? -Pregunto aquel hombre sin esperar que ella se presente.</p>
<p>–Estamos encontrando la causa de la muerte de Kaeru -Respondió la chica con gorra de Sherlock Holmes, mirando a un cuerpo tendido en una cama.- porque somos detectives brillantes. Resolvemos los que otros no pueden.</p>
<p>El cuerpo era de una chica de cabellos largos hasta su cintura. De color negro. Ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tan blanca que las visibles marcas de estrangulación se veían en su cuerpo.</p>
<p>–Fiu… -chifló- sexo fallido. -Él movió tres veces su dedo índice como si fueran pistolas-</p>
<p>–No es sexo fallido -contesto ella.</p>
<p>–Mi nombre es Anaido, por cierto. -Ella hizo un sonido afirmando con la cabeza mientras revisaba el cuerpo sin vida Kaeru.- ¿El tuyo?</p>
<p>Hijiriido, Miyo… -murmuro mientras él sonreía ante la respuesta.- Esto es extraño… -Ella se agarró su mentón mientras él observaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos- ¿Por qué solo hay marcas de tres dedos?</p>
<p>–Es algo muy interesante -Él se inclinó acariciando la marca a través de su guante.- El tres es perfecto.</p>
<p>–Porque es tu número favorito -Ella respondió tranquila mirando a su alrededor en busca de una pista.</p>
<p>–¿Lo sabes? -Estaba sorprendido por aquel comentario.</p>
<p>–Amas y odias a los números… -Ella movió una cortina encontrando el número tres detrás.</p>
<p>–Miyu -sonrió cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella, abrazándola por detrás. Recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella- ¿Cómo supiste que el tres es mi número favorito?</p>
<p>–Tres deseos cumplidos… -Hijiriido suspiró cerrando los ojos- y tres dedos en Kaouru.</p>
<p>–¿Me estás ignorando? -Ladeo su cabeza.</p>
<p>–¿Qué crees que significa? -cuestionó Miyu esperando respuesta de Anaido.</p>
<p>–Bueno, ella tiene marcas de tres dedos alrededor de su cuello -Anaido caminó hacia el cuerpo sosteniendo la mano derecha de Kaeru- y solo tres dedos en su mano.</p>
<p>Miyu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Puesto que solo había notado los tres dedos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de la habitación. Registraba las paredes mientras que Anaido seguía examinando el cuerpo.</p>
<p>–Cuatro -mencionó atrayendo la mirada de ella-. Un cuarto dedo apareció tanto en su cuello como en su mano.</p>
<p>Ellos ignoraban que mientras ese dedo aparecía ante sus ojos, en el mundo real una cuarta víctima estrangulada fue encontrada sin un dedo en cada mano.</p>
<p>–¡En qué momento! -Exclamaron al mismo tiendo Hondomachi y sus espectadores. El equipo de investigación del caso.</p>
<p>–¡Rápido todos revisen sus pantallas. El asesino debió atacar en algún momento! -Un hombre mayor de lentes. Exigía a su equipo revisar el pozo en el que andaba su ex compañera y Anaido.</p>
<p>–Es una enfermedad -Miyu parpadeo tratando de entender- Ectrodactila, falta de dedos –tomó la mano derecha de Kaeru- y Polidactila, dedos demás. La mano de Kaeru, la izquierda pierde un dedo y la derecha lo gana.</p>
<p>–¡Eso es cierto! -Una chica de caballera azul que formaba parte del nuevo equipo de pozo corroboró- El dedo creció como si de una flor se tratará -mostró las imágenes en pantalla.</p>
<p>Anaido hizo tres dedos con la mano derecha y con la izquierda un puño. Ambos junto a su propio cuello. Él guiñó sacando la lengua.</p>
<p>–¡Se estrangula a ella misma! -Nuevamente vio los dedos de su compañero como pistolas moverse frente a sus ojos- ¿Pero eso es posible? ¿Para qué hacer el puño? ¿Se introdujo algo más en el cuello que necesito la ayuda de su puño?</p>
<p>–¿Por qué no le preguntas? -Anaido se había puesto serio colocándose delante de Miyu.</p>
<p>–¡Quienes son ustedes! -Un ojo blanco asomó de la oscuridad.</p>
<p>El grupo de detectives que observaban todo detrás de su pantalla quedo helado a ver como el asesino serial conocido como "The deadactil" hacía su aparición. La mayoría se miraba ya que eran novatos en el pozo.</p>
<p>–The Deadactil… -murmuro la joven de cabellos azules con miedo.</p>
<p>–Jefe, ¿qué debemos hacer? -cuestionó otro de cabellos negros y corto.</p>
<p>–Observar -prendió su cigarrillo- Hijiriido y Anaido se han enfrentado a cosas peores. -Sonrió.</p>
<p>–Matsuoka-san no necesita preocuparse por su ex compañera -un joven de cabellos castaños seguía tecleando de forma tranquila.</p>
<p>–Wakashika, ¿ya no te sorprendes? -Cuestionó de forma burlesca a su subordinado- ¿O simplemente quieres mostrarte serio en tu nuevo puesto de sub-director?</p>
<p>Aquel solo se sonrojo en respuesta. Mientras los demás veían como una gran mano abrió la puerta. Esa mano tenía ojos y boca. Sus dedos aparecían y desaparecían.</p>
<p>–El dueño del departamento, supongo -sonrió Anaido.</p>
<p>Ambos detectives corrieron para protegerse de cualquier ataque y planear una estrategia. Pero el monstruo se deshizo en miles de manos que los perseguían. Ellos esquivaban, las manos intentaban capturarlos.</p>
<p>Las manos tomaron a Miyu. Se introducían a su ropa provocando que se sonroje por la sensación. Una nueva mano apareció acariciando su cuerpo. Era Anaido apartando las manos.</p>
<p>–¡No la toques con tus asquerosas manos! -Las aplastó pisándolas.</p>
<p>–Tú no perdiste la oportunidad -Miyu se apartó con un leve sonrojo mientras que él sonreía de forma coqueta.- ¿Cómo lo detenemos?</p>
<p>Anaido corrió hacia el monstruo que se formaba nuevamente para atacar. Le dio un golpe en el ojo visible. Lo derribó haciendo que caiga al piso deshaciéndose en las manos, que fue aplastando.</p>
<p>–¿Cómo? -Hijiriido estaba sorprendida</p>
<p>–Siete segundos dura convertido. Siete minutos tiene dedos y siete no. -Anaido miraba fijamente a las extremidades-. Sí las aplastan tardan siete minutos en regresar.</p>
<p>–El número siete, eh… -La chica se sobó la barbilla-</p>
<p>–No es un mal número… pero… me desagrada a la gente que le gusta. -Anaido comento suspirando.</p>
<p>–¿Pretencioso? -Hijiriido cuestionó divertida-</p>
<p>–Es un solo número primo que tiene todo ese significado y una narración adjunta. Se ha convertido en un número con una apariencia agradable. -nuevamente repitió su conversación en el caso de Walker.</p>
<p>–¿Agradable? -La voz se hizo eco a no tener forma.- ¡No es agradable esperar que algún día un séptimo dedo crecerá en mi mano! La gente no entiende que una noche puede dormir con diez dedos y al día siguiente despertar con siete.</p>
<p>–De verdad… me desagradan esas personas -resopló con desahogo extendiendo sus manos a los lados doblando un poco el ángulo de los codos.</p>
<p>–¡¿Por eso ahorcaste a Kaeru?! -La única mujer con vida reclamó.</p>
<p>–Esa sucia zorra no valoraba sus dedos -el monstruo comenzó a formar una figura de un hombre delgado que se miraba las manos-. El piano debe ser tocado en perfección con manos delicadas, el séptimo dedo debe aparecer para eso.</p>
<p>–No entiendo… -Cuestionó dudando de la mentalidad de su oponente para hacer una estrategia.</p>
<p>–Bethoven era sordo y creó las más hermosas composiciones -Anaido se acercó a él- ¿Tú ni con catorce dedos puedes ser el mejor? -sonrió.</p>
<p>–Satoru, Natsumi. Pianista profesional. Sufrió de un accidente con la hélice de un helicóptero. Perdió el dedo pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha. Su carrera musical fue cancelada, se desempeñó como profesor de piano. -Wakashika entrego informe del The Deadactil al tener una mejor captura de su rostro.</p>
<p>Las palabras de Anaido provocaron la ira de Satoru. Gritó hasta volverse manos sueltas. Pero Anaido lo detuvo al colocarse junto a Kaeru.</p>
<p>–Para ser una zorra no te molestas en tocar al cadáver -El detective brillante le señaló.</p>
<p>–¿Tiene que ver aquellos cuadros en esto? -Miyu destapo pinturas que estaban cubiertas con una manta blanca. Eran mujeres junto a un pianista.- A la mayoría le gusta pintar a Frédéric Chopin tocando el piano con una mujer escuchándole. Él era admirador de Beethoven.</p>
<p>–Incluso Kaeru no está en una cama -La manta que cubría revelo que en realidad había un piano debajo del cadáver-. ¡Tú eres Chopin y ella la que te escucha!</p>
<p>El ser intentó se abalanzo sobre ellos cayendo en el piano junto el cuerpo de Kaeru. Las manos dispersas se unieron formando un cuerpo humano. Era una mujer de cabellos negros como sus ojos oscuros sobre Kaeru.</p>
<p>–¿Está muerta? -Anaido se acercó- Es hermosa. -Hijiriido solo le miro de forma seria.- ¿No sabía que podías sentir celos?</p>
<p>–No son celos. Solo estaba pensando que hemos cumplido con la misión como detectives brillantes -Utilizó de excusa.</p>
<p>–¿Por qué Sakaido no está aquí? -cuestionó cambiando el tema.</p>
<p>–¿Quién? -Ella estaba perpleja ante esa pregunta.</p>
<p>–No importa… lo olvidarás. -Respondió para ambos.- Nos vemos luego, tal vez para la siguiente sea una cita.</p>
<p>Lo último que ella vio antes de responder fue su sonrisa. Misma que olvido cuando abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación cerrada. Únicamente con su cabina de Mizuhanome.</p>
<p>–Fue un éxito -Matsuoka apareció frente a Hondomachi, el nombre real de la detective brillante.</p>
<p>–¿A qué grado? -Ella abrió los ojos expectativa-</p>
<p>–mmm… ¿Un noventa por cierto, tal vez? -Se agarró la barbilla dudando de su propia respuesta. No quería ilusionarla.</p>
<p>–Eso es mejor de lo que esperaba. Creí que esta vez alcanzamos el sesenta por cierto -comentó con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Alguna consecuencia?</p>
<p>–No. Al contrario. -Agregó explicándole.</p>
<p>Ella salió corriendo de la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo a Narihisago siendo guiado por otros policías hacia su celda.</p>
<p>–¡Narihisago-san! -Llamó su atención.- ¿Cómo estuvo su misión?</p>
<p>–Bien… aunque me tomó bastante tiempo -Él se veía más agotado de lo habitual-. Aparentemente no porque seas un detective brillante significa que domine idiomas. –burló.- ¿La tuya?</p>
<p>–¡Anaido fue de utilidad! -Comentó emocionada.</p>
<p>–Felicidades -Acarició su cabeza con la palma de su mano a pesar de tener esposas-.</p>
<p>Un policía lo empujo para continuar su camino. Ella imitó su acción hasta llegar a una habitación. Respiro hondo con una leve sonrisa. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Tomotsu descansando.</p>
<p>Ella se sentó a su lado como siempre observándole en silencio. Observo la decoración de la habitación.</p>
<p>Hace tres años luego del incidente con el Mizuhanome, nuevos científicos tomaron el control para ayudar a Kaeru despertar sin consecuencias con la ayuda de Narihisago. Descubrieron un túnel cuántico que utilizo Walker para enlazar las diferentes mentes de asesinos. Tomaron aquella información para ayudar al extranjero para resolver los crímenes.</p>
<p>Únicamente Sakaido ha sido compatible con esas misiones. Tal vez porque su sed de venganza hacia los verdaderos asesinos lo han convertido en una especie de justiciero. Aún no sabemos esa respuesta. Aquello hizo que abriera otro departamento Wellside con Matsuoka a cargo, además de alguno de los originales Wellside para preparar a los novatos.</p>
<p>Han estado experimentando con el sistema del Mizuhanome, en Nahoshi Inami. Tanto ella como tú entraron en coma cuando murieron en el pozo. La idea es para ver si despertaba, sin embargo sus impulsos han sido bajo. En cuanto a ti, fue la tercera vez que lo intentamos. Lograste despertaste como Anaido. Trabajaste bien y según me dijo el jefe Matsuoka. Tu sistema neuronal está reaccionando a nuestro favor. Tus recuerdos parecen estar intactos influyendo en los míos. Ya que pude conversar contigo como si estuviéramos continuando una plática anterior.</p>
<p>Debe ser por el orificio que te hiciste en la cabeza haya influenciado.</p>
<p>Puede que despiertes pronto si sigues mostrando esa mejoría.</p>
<p>Tomatsu, Fukuda ¿algún día despertarás?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>